villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hoodoo Brown
Hoodoo Brown is a character from the best selling video game Gun. He is the mayor of Empire City and is a supporting antagonist. He is voiced by Ron Perlman, who has also voiced Slade. Background Although appearing to be a well-intended public servant, Hoodoo Brown is a smug and cunning individual. He is on Thomas Magruder's payroll and stops at nothing to suppress the rebels in his city. His deputies and right-hand men are Webb and Rudabaugh, who follow Hoodoo's orders loyally and kill innocents just for fun. Brown is a skilled gunfighter, owning an assortment of rifles in his office. He also carries dual Colt .45 Peacemakers with him at all times. Hoodoo also likes to use a sword in close combat. He also enjoys torturing his victims, most notably Clay, whom he personally pulled teeth from. Hoodoo Brown has a rather luxurious lifestyle, as he always wears fancy attire and owns a casino. The second floor of his casino is the location of the mayor's customized office, complete with a balcony viewing the town square. Because of his wealth and social status, Brown is actually not as involved in Magruder's affairs as his other henchmen are, nor does he care very much about making money. Hoodoo is mostly concerned about serving his citizens and eradicating any rebellion, the main reason he sides with Magruder. History Hoodoo Brown first appears when Colton White and Jenny reach the city of Empire. Brown presents himself as a close and trusted friend of Jenny's, and expresses his thanks to Colton for killing the Apache Indians along the way. Jenny told Colt that Hoodoo Brown could help track down Reverend Josiah Reed, which is why he seeks him out. Brown agrees to help find the "scalawag Reed" and makes Colt a deputy. During a mission to capture a rebel leader named Chavez y Chavez, his lawman Rudabaugh shoots and kills an innocent couple in a barn, with Webb planting a gun on the dead man. Colt attempts to arrest them and bring them before Hoodoo. However, the duo reveal a shocking secret: the mayor already knows Reed. After engaging them, Colt then proceeds to kill the duo and returns to Hoodoo Brown's casino. There, he confronts Hoodoo at gunpoint, accusing him of playing him like a puppet. Brown claims he has the wrong idea, but does express concern when Colton tells him that he "plugged" Webb and Rudabaugh. Hoodoo Brown informs Colt that the preacher is upstairs with Jenny, who had lured him there. After hearing Jenny scream, Colt slams Hoodoo aside and rushes upstairs to the mayor's office where Josiah Reed proceeds to cut Jenny's throat and kill her. Just as Colt was about to kill Reed, Hoodoo Brown struck him in the head with a bottle, knocking him out. He agrees to hang Colton White in the morning for the murder of Jenny, per Magruder's orders. Colt escapes and joins the rebellion against Hoodoo. They kill many of his corrupt lawmen in ambushes and defensive missions. Once the rebels learn that their leader, Clay, has been captured and brought to Empire, they decide to go and rescue him while killing the devious mayor in the process. Colton eventually rescues Clay, whose teeth had been yanked out by Hoodoo. Colt enters the casino from the basement and engages Brown. Once Hoodoo retreats to his office, seemingly defeated, he begs for mercy. Colt interrogates him once again and discovers that Magruder was after the piece of Coronodo's Cross on board the steamboat. He thanks Hoodoo for the information and slides a revolver towards him. Enraged, Hoodoo Brown tries to kill Colton with it, but Colt blasts it out of his hands. The mayor then screams "I'm Hoodoo Brown!" before being shot by Colton White and falling to his death off the balcony. Colt looks down at his corpse and replies "You were.". Immediately after this mission, Hoodoo Brown's body is put in the town square by the rebels, who seem to enjoy throwing stones at it to knock his hat off. Trivia *Hoodoo Brown was indeed an actual outlaw from the 19th century that also happened to be the mayor of a town in the United States. The same is true about Webb and Rudabaugh being real life outlaws. Historically, they were all in a gang together at one point. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Western Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil